


Cave-In

by MentalAnarchy



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Apparently Hopeless, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalAnarchy/pseuds/MentalAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blackness was the worst part, Newkirk thought. That, and the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave-In

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of Richard Dawson on what would have been his 83rd birthday: 20 November, 2015.
> 
> *Nominated for a 2016 Papa Bear Award.*  
> Wow. Thanks to whoever did that. I'm flattered.

The blackness was the worst part, Newkirk thought. That, and the quiet. What he wouldn’t give for any sound other than his own gasping or Carter’s shallow breathing. The muffled scrape of shovels, for instance. It’d be hours, though, before they were even missed.

Too late by half.

He wondered what the guv’nor would tell Klink; what the RAF would tell his sister.

If he were alone, he wouldn’t mind so much. A tunnel collapse eventually had to kill _someone_. It was just his ruddy luck, is all.

He patted his unconscious companion’s limp arm. At least Andrew wouldn't know.


End file.
